Magnetic sensors are used in a variety of applications, such as for contactless current sensing, magnetometer applications, non-contact position sensing applications, etc. Fluxgate sensors are high sensitivity magnetic field sensors operated by driving an excitation winding or coil and sensing an output voltage from a sense winding or coil that is proportional to an external field. The excitation of the fluxgate sensor provides positive and negative alternating current, and many conventional excitation schemes provide sinusoidal excitation waveforms at a single fundamental frequency, which advantageously provides predictable harmonic content. However, sinusoidal excitation is inefficient with respect to power consumption, and sinusoidal excitation circuitry is costly and difficult to implement in integrated sensors. Conventional narrow pulse-mode voltage excitation circuits are comparatively more efficient since the excitation pulse only needs to be applied for a short amount of time in order to saturate the sensor and are fairly simple to implement. However, the amount of excitation current provided by the voltage pulse is dependent upon the supply voltage and the impedance of the excited sensor coil. Accordingly, a need remains for improved sensor, excitation techniques and integrated fluxgate magnetic sensor excitation circuitry.